


you look so perfect standing there

by fuckinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, boy!louis, girl!Harry, gym teacher!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinglarry/pseuds/fuckinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Erm, i have an idea?" </p><p>"And whats that?" </p><p>"I could suck your cock." </p><p>Is how this conversation went down in Harry's mind. In real life it went; </p><p>"So, im no good at impromptu idea spouting. Have you any ideas?" Mr. Tomlinson has a tentative smile on his lips and Harry just blurts out: </p><p>"Can i suck your dick?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look so perfect standing there

**Author's Note:**

> girl harry and boy louis is just hot. 
> 
> what else can i say. 
> 
> title is from She Looks So Perfect by 5SOS 
> 
> I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I'VE BEEN WRITING SO MANY TEACHER/STUDENT AU'S IM NOT EVEN SORRY

Girl!Harry Gym Teacher (boy)!Louis 

Harry's day couldn't be any worse, she thinks. 

She had started her period today during lunch, only to discover that, oh shit, she has no tampons on her. For her desperate attempt to not embarrass herself in front of potentially the whole 10th grade, she makes her way to the nurse. And, fuck a duck, the nurse only has pads. She takes it angrily, thinking of how she was swimming later today (ha, not swimming anymore) and how she's going to have to tell her awkwardly hot gym teacher some bullshit excuse until her mom can email him later. 

Harry hates being a girl sometimes.

°°°°°°

"Ladies, get in your attendance lines, please." Mr. Tomlinson shouts as he walks into the pool area. 

Harry and two other girls are left in their gym clothes while the rest of the girls are in their bathing suits. Mr. Tomlinson stops in front of the group and begins saying who he has heard from and what not. When he gets to Harry, he raises an eyebrow. "Harry, why aren't you swimming?" 

"I, er, forgot my suit." He gives her a look, but doesn't say anything. He gestures for the group of girls to gather around and begins telling them how forgetting your swim clothes takes off more points than forgetting your PE clothes, and Harry's almost hyperventilating because this is probably the eighth time shes forgot something in the past two weeks. Which means, losing points, which means bad grades. And, oh shit. Her mom needs to tell him soon. The girls not swimming begin walking around the pool, occasionally doing some jumping jacks, push ups, sit ups, etc.  
Harry really hates being a girl.

°°°°°°

"Styles, i still haven't gotten anything to excuse your non-swimming." 

Harry looks up from where she was seated and her heart leaps into her throat, because, fuck, she left her not in her locker. 

"Erm, my mom didnt call you?" She nervously bites her lip, and Mr. Tomlinson shakes his head. "I'm sorry, sir." 

"Its fine. I would like to see you after class though." He turns away then, and panic settles itself in Harry's stomach. Shitdamnfuck.

"Yes, sir." She manages a tight-lipped smile at the girls around her who are giving her looks of pity. 

What a great week.

°°°°°°

Harry knocks quietly, timidly on Mr. Tomlinson's office door after everyone else has left. A faint "come in" comes from inside, so Harry opens the door and walks in. 

"You've dropped two letter grades." Its blunt and straight to the point. 

Harry fishmouths and promptly tears up. "But I've only not swam twice, and i know i don't always remember my PE clothes, and i actually have a reason to not swim, and. And----" 

"Ms. Styles, please calm down." Mr. Tomlinson gives her a smile. "I called you in here to try and think of ways to bring your grade up." 

Harry's eyes are big as saucers, but her nervousness doesn't change the fact that Mr. Tomlinson just practically came on to her. 

"Erm, i have an idea?" 

"And whats that?" 

"I could suck your cock." 

Is how this conversation went down in Harry's mind. In real life it went; 

"So, im no good at impromptu idea spouting. Have you any ideas?" Mr. Tomlinson has a tentative smile on his lips and Harry just blurts out: 

"Can i suck your dick?" 

Well. 

Mr. Tomlinson's eyes grow wide, but he's not saying no. In fact, he's nodding his head. Harry's about to blow up. 

She immediately drops to her knees, going straight for his belt buckle. She makes quick work of his zip and pulls his pants to his ankles. The sight of his cock has her mouth watering. She licks the tip, which has him moaning in no time, him letting out a particularly loud groan as she puts her entire mouth around his girth. She grips what she can't reach and begins bobbing, humming and licking until she can't breathe. 

"Fuck my mouth, Mr. Tomlinson." 

And thats all it takes for Louis to loose control. He bucks his hips into Harry's waiting mouth, watching her take it all. 

It should be embarrassing how fast he comes, but then again. Its also a compliment. 

Harry, of course, swallows it all like a champ. You're very sweet, Mr. Tomlinson. Do you eat lots of fruit?" 

Louis sits back and relishes in the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Both of the two know this will be happening again.


End file.
